Victory-class Star Destroyer
57,000,000 |Length =900 meters |Width = |Height/depth = |Maximum acceleration = |Engine unit(s) = |Hyperdrive System = |Hyperdrive rating = |Hyperdrive Range = |Power Output = |Power Plant = |Navigation system = |Shielding =KDY ISD-72x deflector shield generator domes (2) |Armament =*Quad turbolasers (10) *Double turbolaser batteries (40) *Concussion missile tubes (80) *Tractor beam projectors (10) *Light Turbo Quadlasers (10) *Heavy Double Turbolaser Cannons (20) *Assault concussion missile tubes (20) **4 missiles each **Tractor beam projectors (10) |Complement =Republic *Republic Fighter Squadrons (2) **ARC-170 Starfighters **BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters **V-19 Torrent Starfighters **Z-95 Headhunters **V-Wing Starfighters *AT-TEs *AT-RTs Empire *TIE Squadrons (2) **TIE/LN starfighters **TIE/sa bombers **TIE/HU Hunter multi-role starfighters **TIE/sr starfighter **TIE/IN Interceptors *AT-ATs *AT-STs *AT-DPs *''Lambda-''class shuttles |Crew =Republic *Clone officers *Clone Admirals *Clone Crews Empire *Imperial Officers *Imperial Navy Troopers *Imperial Crews |Passengers =Republic *2,040 Clone troopers and ARF Troopers Empire *2,040 Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers |Cargo capacity = |Cargo Handling Systems = |Consumables = |Other Systems = |Year Introduced =22 BBY |Availability = |Hangars = 3 hangars |Role =*Command Ship *Carrier *Destroyer **Heavy Frigate |aff =*Galactic Republic *Galactic Empire}} ''Victory-''class Star Destroyers or Victory-I class Star Destroyers, are Star Destroyers that are used for air assault, mid-air attacks, and Ship-To-Ship Combat between other ships. They are used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars in their struggle to fight the peace-seeking Confederacy of Independent Systems and later are used by the Galactic Empire during their war between the New Confederacy of Independent Systems. Characteristics Dimensions The Victory I-''class Star Destroyer is 900 meters long, about half as long as the later [[Imperial-I class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-I class Star Destroyer]]. This design was able to enter the upper atmosphere of a planet, giving the ship an advantage of precision when it had to carry out ground attacks. It could also chase down small ships that were attempting to escape by diving into the planet. Armament Even though the ship is decades old, its shields and hull are very heavy, compared to other vessels that were used during the events of ''The Last of the Droids''. It bears an impressive range of weapons, and carries 10 Quad turbolasers, 40 double turbolaser batteries, 80 concussions missile tubes, 10 tractor beam projectors, 10 light turbo quadlasers, 20 heavy duty turbolaser cannons and 20 assault concussion missile tubes, with each tube holding four missiles each. Complement The Victory I-''class Star Destroyer requires a large crew to operate it. 4,798 crew members and 408 gunners are needed to keep the ship in optimal condition, and the ship can carry AT-ATs, AT-STs, TIE Hunters and numerous TIE Fighters and TIE Bombers. It also carries 2,040 Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers. Role and Weaknesses The ''Victory I-''class Star Destroyer's main flaw is its underpowered ion engines, which doesn't give it enough propulsion to chase smaller, newer and faster ships. Its successor, the ''Victory II-''class Star Destroyer, rectified this problem. On the upside, its hyperdrive system is vastly superior to that of the [[Imperial-I class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-I class Star Destroyer]]'s own, arriving in its destination at half the time. It is mostly used as a command ship, though it is also used as a carrier, destroyer and a heavy frigate. Notable Victories *LRC-09's Victory-class Star Destroyer History The Clone Wars ''The Last of the Droids ''Victory-''class Star Destroyers were seen as part of the Blockade of Coruscant. They were unable to defend the planet from Admiral Trench and his Infiltration Team when they infiltrated the Imperial Vault in order to steal credits so they could build more weapons and Battle Droids. that fought Trench's fleet at the Battle of Lothal]]6 ''Victory-''class Star Destroyers were later part of an Imperial subjugation fleet over Lothal. During the Battle of Lothal, they and the rest of the Imperial fleet were busy fighting Trench's fleet, which was headed by Trench's new officers, Commander Clu Lesser, General Lott Dod and Lieutenant Gume Saam. The ''Victory-class Star Destroyers, although they did cause some damage to the New Confederate Navy, were unable to stop the New Confederacy from taking Lothal from the Imperials and ended up retreating after the defeat of Admiral Strang and his Stormtrooper Commander, Cutter. Category:Imperial Warships Category:Republic Warships